


Lisi kumaa tinan sondii

by IPG_KENT



Series: Writer's Side of Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPG_KENT/pseuds/IPG_KENT
Summary: Theme : Self Love





	Lisi kumaa tinan sondii

Id koposion diti, sabaagi do songulun tulun tomod, mositi kaanu tokou do lumisi kumaa tulun id posorili tokou. Aiso rati koposion nung aiso lisi tokou kumaa do wokon.

Alessandra


End file.
